Little Fuzzball
by Random.Inked.Thoughts
Summary: He swore up and down that he was just bringing Jack out for ice cream. Then how did he end up with a purring little fuzzball named after Jack's favorite Game of Thrones character? In which Cas brings a cat home and Dean is NOT AMUSED.


**Hi everyone! I'm back with another short one shot, involving cats! This is fun, and mostly because I'm a cat person and just love the idea of Cas taking home cats. Without further ado, let's go!**

~•~•~•~•~

Cas was out wandering through the town with Jack when it happened. In his defense, it wasn't really his fault. He had promised Jack ice cream after the hunt, and was now locked into buying it for his excited teenager, one who had never experienced ice cream before. Not that Cas was unhappy about this. It would give him more bonding time with Jack, something that he desperately wanted.

So here they were, the two of them. Jack was amazed by everything and everyone. It was adorable. As they walked through the small town, looking for the ice cream store, frantic meowing caught Cas and Jack's attention.

"Huh?" Jack's head whipped around to assess the noise, some of his honey blonde hair falling in front of his face as he did. His bright blue eyes widened as they locked with the small pair of yellow ones across the street.

Cas took one look at the situation and started to backtrack. "Jack, wait a second-" It was too late. Jack was already crossing, through the middle of the busy road. Cas leet out a long sigh, and followed him.

Cars were honking, and people were swearing, but Cas waved them off with a, "Sorry!" He grimaced, and finished crossing, coming to a stop next to Jack, who was squatting and peering into the tiny cage with fascination. The cage which contained a small, fluffy, mewling, _cat_. Uh oh.

"Jack, we can't-" Cas knew what was coming, he just _knew_ it as he watched Jack stick his fingers into the cage, and the cat nuzzle them affectionately.

"Can we keep him?" And then Jack was looking at him with that desperate stare, and the cat let out another pathetic _meow,_ only reinforcing Jack's words. All of Cas' completely logical retorts died in his throat.

"Uh- well, you see, we have to make sure that he's a good… fit. For our family." Cas explained weakly. Both the cat and boy were looking at him now, and now that he noticed, the cage did seem too small for the poor creature. This pet store didn't seem very humane.

"Great! Where do we do that?" Jack stood up, looking around them determinedly.

"Inside, probably." At least, that's where the sign on the cage told them to go.

"Do- do we bring the cat?" Some of the determination in Jack's voice died as he looked back at the cat, unsure of how to proceed.

"I don't think so." Cas hadn't for the last one, the one that never made it back to the bunker.

 _Cas was walking around the neighborhood after a long hunt when he first spotted it. Some boys were gathered around something that was small, and scared, and in pain. They were laughing and kicking at the thing, though from where Cas' perspective, he couldn't tell what they were abusing._

 _Instantly, Cas was on alert. He could hear a small mewing, coming from the very center of the group of boys. Briskly, he walked up to them. "What do you have here, boys?"_

 _His deep, gravelly voice appeared to startle the children, and they jumped back, revealing their "prize". A small, shivering grey kitten sat in the very center of them, its fur matted and its eyes wide and afraid. Cas' heart broke. The poor thing was homeless, and something was wrong with its side, there was blood stuck in that matted fur, sticky and still new._

 _Cas turned to face the boys once more, his voice dangerously quiet. "Did you do this?"_

 _One of them furiously shook his head, while some of the others looked down in fear._

" _I asked you a question!" Cas' voice was raising in volume now, as he moved to stand protective between the cat and the boys. His angel blade subconsciously slipped into his hand._

 _At the sight of the glinting metal, the boys fled. Cas let them run, tripping over one another in their haste. He moved his attention to the whimpering cat behind him, squatting down and looking at it. She was scared, and alone. Carefully, he pulled off his trench coat, and gathered her up in his arms, making soft noises of reassurance._

 _He walked with that cat for miles, until he happened upon an veterinary clinic. Walking in, he explained himself._

" _She was hurt, and being attacked, so I brought her here, will she-"_

 _Before he could even finish his sentence, she was gone, whisked from his arms, and white coated humans surrounded her. Cas watched her until she passed through a set of double doors, and he could no longer see he. "Will she be ok?" He tentatively asked the woman behind the counter._

" _Oh, yes sweetie, we get many like her here." The woman looked at him kindly. "Is she yours? She didn't have a tag."_

" _No, I just found her. I think she was a stray."_

" _Hmm, best to check the board anyways." The woman gestured to the large bulletin board to their left._

 _And so Cas walked over. It wasn't long before, with a pang of disappointment, he found a "lost" poster, depicting the exact cat that he had found. Her name was Charlie, and Cas was thrust back into painful memories of his friend, before he turned back to the flyer. She had been gone for four days._

 _Dialing the number on the flyer, he heard a hopeful, "Hello?" from the other end._

" _Hello," He responded. "I have found your lost cat, Charlie. I brought her to the veterinary clinic on Fourth. She is injured severely, but I am told that she will pull through. They will keep her until you arrive. There is no need to pay me." He hesitated a moment._

" _Wait, who are you? Thank you so much, we have to pay y-"_

 _Cas hung up, returning to the front of the room. "Her real family will be by to take her home shortly."_

" _Ok, thanks, Honey." The woman smiled at him again, and with that, Cas left the shop, his heart heavy with irrational disappointment. He had done something good, saved a life. He shouldn't feel like this._

 _From that day forward, however, whenever he saw cats, Cas could not help but want to pet them, to shelter them, to give them a loving home. Cats were a fascinating creation of his father's, and it hurt him that so many were abused and abandoned._

And so Cas followed Jack up to the counter, and listened to the exchange. While he did so, he looked around. The store was filthy, and the cages were too small. There didn't seem to be enough food to go around, and none of the animals had any kind of light in their eyes. None except-

"I would like to play with the cat outside, please." Jack was using his polite and friendly voice, smiling up at the woman behind the counter.

"Are you planning on buying it?" The woman barely looked up from her phone, swiping left as she did so.

"Yes."

"I'll bring him in, you guys can head to the back." The woman jerked her head over her shoulder, as she grabbed a key ring and started to walk past them. "I'll bring him right in." She promised, when Jack hesitated.

They walked into the small room, sitting cross legged on the floor. It was boring and grey, but the moment the woman came in, carrying the cat under one arm, Cas couldn't help but gasp. He was fluffy, with thick orange fur, though even that was speckled with different shades. Even his eyes seemed to change color as they looked around under the bright fluorescent light.

As soon as the woman dropped the cat in front of Jack, Cas just _knew_ that they would be coming home with him. Immediately, he padded over to Jack, who was now lying on his stomach to better look at the cat, and bopped him on the nose with his paw. Jack's innocent laughter rang throughout the room, and he moved to scratch behind the fluffy orange cat's ears. He began making soft cooing noises as the cat roamed all around him, his purring increasing in volume and frequency. Cas felt his heart pang, and he was reminded of Charlie once more, and her thankful purring.

Cas mentally began calculating, weighing Jack's happiness against Dean's general wigging out on them. He winced. It wouldn't be pretty, but-

The cat now made his way over to Cas, purred loudly, and rubbed his head on one of Cas' crossed legs, all the while looking at him with those golden eyes, the eyes so much like Jack's were when he was wielding his powers. The cat let out an inquisitive _mew,_ rolling over and showing his stomach, and Cas' heart fucking melted. Allowing the cat to play with his fingertips, nuzzling and bumping his head into them, he looked up at the lady. "How much?"

Jack's face lit up.

"Well…" She checked the cat out. "He's just a kitten, that one. And right off of the streets too. Abandoned." She checked their faces, looking for sympathy about the cat's tragic backstory, before continuing briskly. "A hundred ninety-five."

"We'll take him." Cas replied, beginning to pull money from his coat pocket already.

The woman let out a dry laugh. "Okay, pay up front."

And so they paid, Cas allowing Jack to pick out a few toys from the shelf as well, and some food. Finally, they made it out of the store, Jack carrying the cage containing their precious new kitten, and Cas holding the big bag filled with utilities for the care and happiness of said kitten.

Cas decided to focus on the priorities here. "So what are you going to name him?"

Jack thought a moment, before a big smile broke out across his face once again. "Tyrion."

The hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Cas' lips as well. "Like the Game of Thrones character?" Jack had recently taken to watching Game of Thrones, and had taken a real liking to it. He was currently furiously watching to catch up to them, so he could watch with them. Most of this binging occured after midnight.

"Yes. His father hated him as well, and I thought it would be appropriate." Cas thought he could detect a hint of sadness in Jack's words, but then it was gone, replaced by horror.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned that Jack had seen something or someone in danger. He looked around.

"Dean." Jack looked up at Cas. "I'm so sorry. He wouldn't want a cat."

Cas just smiled a little. "Don't worry about it, you can trust me. I will deal with Dean."

And Cas did deal with Dean. As soon as they walked back in, Dean and Sam both were there.

"Hey guys, how'd the ice cream go?" Dean began to make his way to the fridge.

"We decided to get something… better than ice cream." Cas decided to start out diplomatic, checking to see Dean's reaction.

"Better than ice cream? Pfft, I doubt it." Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge. "So what did you-"

 _Meow._

Shit.

"Dean, I swear, I wouldn't usually-" Cas' arms went up defensively, his face creasing with worry as Dean's emerald eyes widened in surprise.

"Kitty!" Sam practically collapsed on the floor next to Jack in a second, who had set down and opened the cage, and began to pet the cat. "Oh, he's so cute! What's his name, Jack?" Sam grinned.

"His name is Tyrion." Jack was very pleased with himself.

"Aww like from Game of Thrones?" Tyrion began to climb onto Sam's lap, sniffing inquisitively.

"Yeah!" Tyrion rubbed his head lightly against Sam's stomach, reaching up to bat at his hair lightly.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was quiet as he watched his brother laugh, pulling Tyrion's claws from his hair. "What are you doing?"

Sam looked up at Dean in confusion. "Playing with our new cat? I mean, I'm usually a dog person, but damn! His little face is so cute and scrunchy! Look how fluffy! Oh yes you are, oh yes…" And Sam dissolved off into baby speak again, as he usually did around animals.

"Dean? Are you… upset with me?" Cas asked him tentatively.

"No." Dean looked upset, scowling at the small kitten. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Cas opted to sit down on the floor with Sam and Jack, allowing Tyrion to rub up against him again, purring like a motorboat.

It wasn't until sometime later that night though that Cas walked out to get a midnight snack for Jack, who was currently binging, when he saw it. Dean's door was cracked open, which was strange in itself. Then he looked into the room, and what he saw startled him even more.

Tyrion was sitting on Dean's chest, rising up and down with each breath, and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, purring loudly. Dean was softly scratching behind his ears. He made eye contact with Cas, and sighed. "Yeah, you got me."

Cas just grinned and moved on. It seemed that Tyrion would fit in quite well with their family.

~•~•~•~•~

 **So yeah, that's it! I've read the first two GoT, and I figured with all of the stuff Jack's been watching, he would naturally want to watch with Sam and Dean. Also, I used the name Tyrion because of Alexander Calvert's real cat, Lord Tyrion, and I just kinda assumed it would be from GoT, so if anyone knows, that would be great. Comment, please!**

 **ALSO: I recently (tonight lol) started up an insta devoted to my cat(s), so if you all want to support me there, it's called: Pawsome_Zeb . Have a lovely night!**


End file.
